Fire in the Sky/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the likes. Chapter 1 *Lusa's point of view. *Lusa is looking at at the northern lights, thinking Ujurak is right about it being a sign to go on ice. *She worries there won't be food or shelter on the ice. *After hunting, the bears find a place to sleep. Lusa dreams about her Bear Bowl family and her mother warns her not to fall alseep. Chapter 2 *Kallik's point of view. *Kallik is very impatient and excited to get back on the ice. *After some of Toklo's complaining, the Seeker bears swim to the ice. *The bears make on to the ice and Kallik sees a lot of bubbles in the ice, which polar bears believe are ice spirits. Kallik starts worrying about the many white bears that have died. Chapter 3 *Kallik's point of view. *The bears continue to journey across the ice. *Toklo starts to complain about how boring ice is. Kallik tries to prove to him that it is great. *The next day, Kallik finds a seal hole and starts to hunt, but Toklo distracts Kallik by being loud and annoying and she misses her chance on catching a seal. *Kallik gets mad at Toklo and Toklo thinks Kallik is not fit to lead them. They get ready to fight each other. Chapter 4 *Toklo's point of view. *Ujurak stops Toklo and Kallik from fighting. He tells Toklo that Kallik is in charge on the ice. *Kallik challenges Toklo by saying he should try catching a seal. Toklo runs ahead to find a seal hole. *Toklo finds a seal hole. He sees the hole is to small to catch prey so he starts bashing the sides to make it wide like a river. *Toklo notices the hole is empty of seals, after all his hard efforts and getting a bloody paw. *Toklo walks onto thin ice and falls in, getting trapped under the ice. Chapter 5 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak changes into a beluga whale *Ujurak saves Toklo and pushes him onto the ice *Ujurak watches *Ujurak finds some food *Ujurak encounters a poisonbeast Chapter 6 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik and Lusa wake Toklo *Kallik builds a den for them *The colorful spirits appear dim in the sky Chapter 7 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak meets Uglu *Uglu takes Ujurak back to her pod *Ujurak stays with Kassuk and the other belugas for the night *Ujurak remembers that he is a bear Chapter 8 *Lusa's point of view *Ujurak returns and Toklo, Kallik, and Lusa ask him questions *Kallik finds a half eaten seal *As they're eating, a mother bear snd her cub comes to eat their seal *As they're arguing, a giant male polar bear comes *Toklo, Kallik, and Ujurak fight him off *The mother bear steals the seal while they aren't looking Chapter 9 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik tries to catch a seal, but fails *Kallik returns to the den and Toklo almost attacks her *They all go to find food *Kallik is scared and doubts her leadership on the ice *Kallik asks Ujurak for advice *Lusa falls asleep suddenly *When they wake her, Lusa explains that she feels really tired and she doesn't like seal *They continue walking until they reach a gap in the ice *Just before Toklo jumps in, orcas appear *As they jump across to the other side, Kallik falls in *A bight pale white light appears in the river and the orcas swim away *They all safely make it to the other side Chapter 10 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak starts doubting his leadership *Ujurak realizes that if Toklo finds out he's uncertain, Toklo will leave Chapter 11 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo asks Kallik to teach him how to hunt seals *As they're traveling, Toklo notices that Lusa is missing *They search for her and finally find her buried in a snow drift Chapter 12 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa has a dream *The other bears wake her *Kallik carries her on her back Chapter 13 *Kallik's point of View *The bears continue through the blizzard *They decide they can't go any farther and stop fo the night *Kallik falls asleep and is visited by Silaluk Chapter 14 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak is visited by his mother, Ursa *He remembers his childhodd and when he first shape-shifted *Ursa tells him to go toward where the sun rises and she'll be waiting for him there Chapter 15 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik catches her first seal *Lusa finally admits she doesn't like seal *Toklo decides to bring Lusa back to land Chapter 16 *Toklo's point of view *Kallik and Ujurak try to pursuade Toklo and Lusa to stay *In order to keep Lusa awake, Toklo tells Lusa his dream *Toklo and Lusa find a giant firebeast *They explore the inside and find tons of food Chapter 17 *Lusa's point of view *Toklo and Lusa wake up to hearing the giant firebeast creaking *Lusa recomends they go eat before they leave *As they are eating, the ice starts cracking *They bearly escape as the giant firebeast cracks in two and sinks Chapter 18 *Kallik's ponit of view *Kallik and Ujurak wake up in a reddish-brown mist *They decide to stop for the day, but as Kallik makes a den, they find a bear in the drift of snow *Kallik builds Iniq a den and tells her the story of Silaluk so she will have a story for her cubs Chapter 19 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak, Kallik, and Iniq escape as a giant firebeast comes crashing toward them *Kallik catches Iniq a seal and Kallik and Ujurak leave Chapter 20 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo and Lusa see something that looks like land *They cross a river just asa giant firebeast crushes the ice infront of them *They relize the land-like object is a flat-face structure Chapter 21 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa and Toklo venture toward the structure *The flat-faces see them and the jump into the oil-water to escape *The flat-faces shoot Lusa and capture her Chapter 22 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurakand Kallik fall down a ridge a hit a giant walrus *They fight the walrus until it finally dies *Ujurak sees four lights in the distance, then two disappear *Kallik tells Ujurak that she had a dream Lusa was hurt *Ujurak announces to Kallik that they must go find Toklo and Kallik Chapter 23 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo hides in a snowdrift to keep away from the flat-faces *Toklo finds where Lusa is held captive *The flat-faces throw fire at him *He creates a den to wait for Lusa in Chapter 24 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa wakes up in the flat-face den *The cleaners relize she is a black bear Chapter 25 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo relizes Lusa is in a cage *Toklo hears and smells more bears coming toward him *Toklo jumps out to attack *Toklo is reunited with Ujurak and Kallik Chapter 26 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa sees a large, old polar bear in a cage *The flat-faces bring Lusa bowl of meat but Lusa doesn't eat it *They return with a bowl of fruit and she eats it Chapter 27 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik and Toklo suggest to Ujurak to change into a flat-face and free Lusa *Ujurak explains to them that when he changes, he forgets who he is Chapter 28 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak changes into a flat-face and finds a fire-beast with clothes inside *Ujurak meets Craig and Sally *Sally show Ujurak around the tent *Sally explains that they will release the animals to the wild when they're better *Erica and other workers bring in birds for them to clean Chapter 29 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa relizes Ujurak is there *The old, white bear talks to Lusa about the ice *Lusa offers to take him with her when she escapes, but he turns her down Chapter 30 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo and Kallik go to the flat-face den *Toklo almost attacks Kallik *A fire-beast comes by and nearly hits them *Kallik suggest that they go hunting *Toklo catches his first seal Chapter 31 *Ujurak's point of view *Sally tries to get Ujurak to travel the world with her *Ujurak finds a fire-beast and gets supplies that might help him free Lusa *Ujurak frees Lusa from the cage *Lusa turns to the old polar bear's cage, but decides against it *As Ujurak leaves the tent, Sally finds him *Ujurak introduces Sally to Lusa *Ujurak changes to a bear and follows Lusa Chapter 32 *Kallik's point of view *Ujurak and Lusa find Kallik and Toklo *Ujurak tells Lusa that she can stay, and then begs her not to leave *Together, Lusa, Toklo, Kallik, and Ujurak run toward the rising sun Category:Cliffnotes Category:Fire in the Sky Category:The Original Series